


I think it's cute

by NerdysNova



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdysNova/pseuds/NerdysNova
Summary: RATED FOR LANGUAGE"It'll probably go away someday. But I think it's cute for now.""Re-really?""Yeah. It makes you special."****AkaStan makes Bill feel better about his stutter by listing all the things he loves about Bill.





	I think it's cute

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

"He thrusts his fists ag-g-gainst the p-p-po-p." Bull groaned in frustration. "He th-thrusts his f-f-fi- FUCK!" He fell backwards onto his bed.  
Why had he been born with a mouth made of fucking mashed potatoes?!  
He could hardly even tell jokes to his parents or tell Georgie stories anymore. His stutter was too bad.  
He was beginning to think it would ever get better.  
He would be stuck like this for all eternity.  
Just a stammering loser.  
Bill took a shaky breath.  
"He thrusts his fists against the post." He said slowly and clearly. "And s-s-st-t-sti-sti- AGH!"  
He covered his face with his hands. "I'm u-u-useless." He muttered.  
"I wouldn't say useless. You're a good kisser." Stan said without looking up from his book.  
Bill nearly jumped out of his skin.  
He'd almost completely forgotten Stan was there, he'd been so quiet.  
"Maybe I'm only a g-good k-ki-isser because you like the t-taste of ma-m-mashed p-pot-potatoes." Bill  
muttered.  
"Well, that's not a very original joke." Stan sighed as he placed his book down. He crossed over to sit on Bill's bed next to him. "Are you okay?"  
Bill shook his head and slumped down to lay his head on Stan's lap. For a moment Stan stiffened, but then the moment was gone and his fingers were softly running through Bill's red hair.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
Bill shook his head.  
"Th-that's the p-p-problem. I c-can't  
f-fu-fucking t-t-talk!"  
Stan shook his head. "You communicate just fine. You've been working really hard, and it'll probably go away someday."  
Bill sighed into Stan's lap.  
"Besides I think it's kind of cute for now."  
Bill perked up slightly.  
"Re-really?" He asked tentatively.  
"Yeah, it's cute. It makes you special."  
Bill's silence prompted Stan to continue.  
"And your eyes are really nice. They remind me of blue-jays."  
Bill chuckled. Of course Stan would compare something he loved to a bird. But nevertheless it made Bill happy. He grinned.  
"And your smile! I love your smile."  
Bill nuzzled into Stan's chest and made a noise of content. But Stan didn't stop.  
"No, you don't understand. It's so..." Stan looked as if he was having a hard time finding words to describe the subject. Bill found this hard to believe considering Stan's immense vocabulary.  
"Big... and bright."  
"Big and b-bri-bright?" Bill repeated.  
"Yeah. Big and bright, like...."  
He was clearly struggling.  
"Something else th-that's big and bright?" Bill offered unhelpfully.  
Stan chuckled.  
"Yeah just like that."  
Bill sat up a bit to place a kiss to Stan's chin, missing his lips and giggling at himself.  
"So you j-just like me for my f-face." Bill teased. Stan rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss to Bill's nose.  
"Not true. I love your bravery. You make me feel safe." Stan smiled down at his boyfriend. "And you're so sweet and understanding when I need to reorganize your pencils, or I take forever when-"  
"There's nothing wrong w-with any of that." Bill interrupted him. Stan was perfect and he should know that.  
"See that's what I mean. And you're so great with kids. Georgie's friends all love you. And when we have kids one day I just know they're gonna love you." He suddenly realized what he said. "Not that we're going to have kids because we-"  
Bill leaned up again and this time he didn't miss.  
"I love you." He said.  
"See?" Stan asked.  
"See what?"  
"You didn't stutter." He said simply and placed his lips on Bill's again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave feedback.


End file.
